Iron Dragon Pirates
by mixedfictioner
Summary: Levy was a normal school girl with a fondness for video games, but when she joins forces with another player she begins to wonder, can you fall for someone behind a screen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to my new story. It's Gajeel and Levy playing an online pirate game. I hope everyone is in character please let me know and review also I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Chapter 1**

Levy was sitting in her literature class tapping spinning her pen, normally Levy would be listening intently but she wanted to get home. There was two reasons why she wanted to leave there was a new game she had been dying to play for a while. The bell rang and Levy gathered her things and quickly left the classroom before she ran into the second reason.

Levy managed to say goodbye to her friend Lucy before running out of the school entrance quickly trying to get home, Levy was a round the corner from her home but as she was running she suddenly tripped up and landed on the floor with a thud. Levy heard laughter above her she looked up she saw three girls laughing, Levy continued to lay on the ground as the girls taunted her.

Levy managed to gather get things together and ran home before the girls did anything else, she locked the door when she got home and quickly ran up the stairs and on her bed was the game she ordered. Levy was always a big fan of games and the stories they have, once the game loaded up Levy put on her head set and picked up her controller as she was able to create her character and the game officially started.

The games intro spoke about the life of being a pirate and how exciting it was the mission of the game was to be the best and rule the Seas by up grading yourself and your crew depending on which role you chose to become you gain special abilities and perks.

* * *

The game showed Levy's character in a massive town "wow" was all Levy could say as she started to walk around. Levy marveled at how everything seemed to fit the time of 'the golden age of piracy' time as she continued to walk she saw other players running around 'I wonder what missions I have to do to upgrade?' Levy thought, 'I am a navigator so I'll need to explore the world' with a goal in mind Levy decided to stock up whilst continuing the tutorial.

Levy was able to get some low ranking weapons such as a dagger, sword and a pistol as she set out to discover, as she walked towards a the dock she managed to find some chests and was able to pick up money and experience she had also seen other players fighting in the streets making Levy run towards the docks. Once she made her way there she talked to a Harbour Master and managed to get a small boat and she set out to sea.

Levy was enjoying her time sailing, coming across NPC's fishing and small islands that filled out her map nicely which also showed how huge the map was, she continued to sail till she loud sounds she turned to see a brig ship firing there cannons at her "that's not fair I don't have any cannons" she screamed as the ships cannon was getting closer she heard laughter coming from brig. Levy couldn't believe that she's going to die already but it was fun while it lasted she heard more cannon fire but she heard alot of profanity from the brig that was firing on her, she watched as another ship (a frigate she believed) kept on firing cannons till the the brig was close to sinking then the crew of the frigate bordered the ship.

Levy continued to look on as her boat continued to sink meanwhile the frigate moved away from the brig and fired on last round of cannon fire sinking the ship, the ship came close giving Levy a better look. The ship had black sails, it looked like it was made from a dark oak and had 10 cannons in total she climbed onto the ship she noticed that the crew were all NPC's "God damn it" she heard someone growl Levy saw someone walk towards her wearing a black trench coat with long black hair "stupid NPC's doing whatever they want." Levy didn't know what to do "Umm thanks" she said the she assumed captain just sighed "whatever, just leave I got things to do" he then started to walk to the wheel "but I don't have a boat" the captain shrugged "shrimp it's not my problem" Levy fumed at the dig at her less than blessed hight.

Levy started to rant about how it isn't her fault she's short, but she was cut short but laughter from the captain "oh shrimp that's the best laugh I've had all day" he said whilst holding his ribs "ohhhh well I suppose I can keep you around for a little bit don't want you getting lost" he said whilst patting her head which annoyed Levy.

Levy looked around the ship they were all NPC's even the ship wasn't fully upgraded "you haven't played much have you?" she asked as the captain kept sailing "not really" he said Levy hummed "so why do you have a crew of NPC's?" she asked "I don't like playing with other people, they get on my nerves" he said before growling "what's wrong?" Levy asked "This god damn map I found, it's telling me there's a treasure somewhere around here but I don't have a navigator to decode the thing"

Levy took the map of him and looked it over "it has a mini game, give me a minute" the captain looked at her as she continued to mess with the map as she was talking "It's strange we speak the same language, yet I have no idea what your saying". The captain got a notification "you need to add me to the crew so I can show you where it is" he sent an invitation and a way point came on his screen "the treasure is over at that island" she said proudly he put them on course. Levy continued to look around marveling at the games graphics "guess I'm stuck with you now, so what's your name" he asked "Levy, what's yours?" The captain grinned "Black Steel Gajeel and welcome to the Iron Dragon Pirates"

* * *

Levy smiled as she looked at the screen and smiled wondering what will happen with this two person crew "Hey um, it's getting late can we pick this up tomorrow?" she asked "Yea I got school tomorrow anyway, later half pint" he said laughing as Levy puffed out her cheeks "jerk" she said before switching off her console and going to bed, but she couldn't help but smile at the possibility of gaming with a new friend.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 hope you enjoy. I don't own fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 2**

Levy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after a great sleep her mind went to playing with Gajeel yesterday 'I actually joined his crew' she thought, even though he was a jerk about her hight it was nice to be apart of a crew. Levy was all ready to leave for school but she had plenty of time to kill she looked at her console.

* * *

Levy was on the deck of the ship "Half Pint I was wondering when you'd show up" Gajeel shouted from the wheel "well unfortunately I won't be here for long I have school." Gajeel groaned "Yea me too, we'll get this treasure and we can call it a day for now" Levy nodded and looked at the map showing that they where close. They continued to sail till they reached the island, it was covered by a thick forest "looks like right in the centre of the island" Levy said as Gajeel jumped onto the island "sounds good to me, you coming?" he asked as he started to walk into the jungle Levy took a moment to think before she followed Gajeel.

The pair was making their way to the center of the island Levy was trying to think about what to talk about "so uh, what do you like about this game?" she asked Gajeel answered "being able to beat up everyone" Levy just rolled her eyes 'of course' she thought. The pair managed to make it "it should be right there" Levy said as the sun beamed down to its location Gajeel grinned but stopped "what's wrong?" Levy asked but Gajeel drew out his swords as bandits came out from the trees. The bandits surrounded them "How's your fighting?" Gajeel asked Levy looked at her dagger "not very good" Gajeel cussed under his breath "ok just don't leave my side" he said then a bandit charged at him and Gajeel cut him down as well as another one. Levy was nervous as she tried to attack but was quickly over matched, Levy was nervous as she tried to attack but was quickly over matched, Levy was knocked down after her attack was reversed she looked up as three bandits were going to attack but Gajeel cut them down before they could.

Levy looked around and saw that every bandit was down "How did you do that?" she asked as Gajeel seethed his swords "as captain I have a higher combat boost" he answered he offered Levy a hand she took it and they walked towards the buried treasure.

The pair dug it and they laughed at the xp boost and money they got "well that was fun" Levy said she then looked at her clock "oh sugar honey iced tea" she exclaimed "what's wrong" Gajeel asked "I'm late for school!" Gajeel was quiet "fuck, me too" they quickly got their things and shut off there consols and ran out of their doors.

* * *

Levy ran into school entrance quickly trying to find her class room, she slammed the door open making everyone look towards her "Miss McGarden what a surprise" Levy's face turned red with embarrassment "sorry I slept in" she sped walked to her seat next to her best friend Lucy.

The lesson went on as normal till the bell rang signaling the next lesson, Levy walked out of the room with Lucy not far behind "Ok Levy spill you've NEVER had a late day, so what happened?" she asked as they got to their lockers "You know that game I bought?" she asked as Lucy nodded "well I ended up playing with someone and we played abit and we lost track of time" Levy admitted Lucy sighed well I'm glad you're making friends but you need to be careful, there's bad people out there" she said with concern. Levy ensured her friend that she would be careful as they continued to walk Levy went to the bath room as Lucy went to talk to her boyfriend, as she walked into the bathroom she saw the same group of girls from yesterday in there 'oh no' she thought as she tried to leave.

As Levy reached as the leader Sammy saw her "Where do you think your going?" Levy stopped as she was being surrounded. Sammy walked infront of Levy "you ran of before we could talk" Levy tried to think of a way to save herself but nothing came to mind. Levy was was about talk but a punch to her stomach stopped her 'oh great'

* * *

Gajeel was sitting at a tavern with other online players a few were talking through their microphones he groaned at what they were saying, this was why he hates playing with other people but for some reason he can't explain why he played with the shrimp. Levy kinda knew what she was doing and unlike most people he knows Levy takes his insults and doesn't back down.

Gajeel finally got a notification saying that Levy was outside she walked in "was about to call it a night, what took you so long?" Levy sat down next to him "I don't wanna talk about it" Gajeel tried to get her to open up but eventually gave up.

They tried to play but Levy wasn't in the mood, she was about to turn off her game when she gets a message

Black Steel - Hey I know that there's something wrong so here's my number if you wanna talk or game.

Levy read the message and grabbed her phone 'do I' she thought before looking in the mirror and saw her black eye and split lip. She quickly sent Gajeel a text telling him that she got beat up at school by a group of girls, the pair ended up talking long into the morning and as Levy was opening up she felt more and more relief.

 **And that's chapter 2 again I hope you enjoy and I'll be honest I'm probably gonna finish this up in the next chapter. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it so please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Weeks** **Later**

Levy woke up with a big smile on her face because of one reason, Summer Holidays were underway, Levy wasn't sure what to do today till she got a text message from Gajeel telling her to make her way to The Drunken Sailor, so got out of bed and immediately went to her game.

Levy walked off the ship and towards a tavern, after she told Gajeel about her bully problem the pair texted back and forth and even shared phone calls. Whenever Levy would hear that voice her problems would melt away, Gajeel told her that his father was always away and he had a metal sculpture hobby.

Levy stopped at a local store and looked over it's weapons quickly realising that nothing could compare to the weapons she had now. Levy and Gajeel had set aside days for them to marathon play and upgrade their characters which they managed to do drastically, finding blueprints to improve the ships defences and add plenty of cannons they even got legendary swords and pistols.

Levy enjoyed the walk as she caught people talking into their mics about how high her level is which made her smile because it was all Gajeel's doing, even thinking about how far they had come brought her into a good mood she knew for a while she had a crush on the boy but in the back of her mind she questioned if you can care about someone you have never seen.

Levy had arrived at the tavern and saw Gajeel was having a fight with an officer of the Marines "Having fun Gajeel?" Levy asked Gajeel blocked an attack and headbutted the officer sending him to the floor. Gajeel turned to face Levy and laughed "definitely but I got something ten times better to do" Gajeel was about to tell more but Levy fired a bullet past his head killing the officer that was about to kill Gajeel "Sure lets go".

The pair walked onto the ship which was now full upgraded with reinforcements and 40 cannons, Gajeel grabbed the wheel and started sailing "so where are we going?" Levy asked "so last night after you went offline I discovered a new part further up the map it's a snow area." Levy couldn't contain her excitement as the snow started falling and they saw ice caps "this looks so cool" she exclaimed, Gajeel smiled as Levy took in the view "yea you really get your money's worth."

Gajeel watched on as he began to think about how close he a Levy have become. Levy had told Gajeel about her bully problem and he went ballistic, Gajeel wasn't the kinda guy who felt sorry for alot of people but hearing Levy talk about her bully problem he couldn't understand why someone would bully someone so innocent. Gajeel was broken out of his thoughts by Levy "Hey there's an event over there looks like an legendary one" Gajeel turned the ship towards the event and a cut scene played.

It showed it the time of piracy there were many myths and legends and they had stumbled across one of the most ferocious the a tentacle raised up from the ocean and came crashing down on the deck Levy almost dropped her controller "what do we do?" she asked Gajeel shook his head and started attacking the tentacle till it released the ship "you need to go and get the cannons loaded and fire them" Levy immediately ran down to the lower deck she saw that one of the cannons were loaded and the creature was trying to climb the ship Levy made a spark and the cannon fired causing the creature to scream "Keep firing shrimp!!!" Gajeel shouted Levy kept on firing the cannons till the next stage she quickly ran up to the deck.

Levy saw her crew all over the deck and Gajeel was fighting "Gajeel we need to do something!" she shouted Gajeel kept on slicing at the tentacle's "I know but what?" he shouted but a tentacle came out of the ocean and hit Gajeel sending him across the ship "GAJEEL" Levy shouted and went to check on him, Levy looked around the ship and quickly came up with an idea.

Levy gathered up the gun powder im a rope sack she waited until the creature got closer and threw it into it's mouth and fired her pistols at the barrels causing a massive explosion sending the creature into retreat "it's running" Gajeel said and quickly ran towards the wheel of the ship "let's chase it down!" he demanded and put it to full sail and followed it.

They fallowed the creature around firing harpoons at it till it went through an ice opening and to was cornered, Gajeel grinned "this is the last stand half pint" he said knowing that the creature was low health as well as the ship. Levy began to think about how to defeat it then it hit her " fire the front cannons at the ice it will fall on top of it" Gajeel knew exactly what she was saying and aimed the cannons and fired before the creature could attack killing the thing and sending it down the depths below.

Gajeel collapsed on the deck "Gajeel you ok?" Levy asked Gajeel started to laugh "never better we actually beat a legendary boss" Levy sat down next to him "yea but now we need to repair and get new crew" the pair sat in silence till Gajeel sat up "I know a place" he then grabbed the wheel and set a course far south. The arrived at a dock and Levy saw sand and people wearing sombreros "Mexico?" she asked "Mexico!" he answered and the pair walked into the town and upgrade their characters "wow we're really strong" Levy marveled Gajeel chuckled making Levy smile "so what do we do now?" Levy asked as they approached a local tavern "well we just defeated an legendary boss that from what I've heard nobody has beem able to beat so we have a fiesta to celebrate." Levy couldn't argue with that so they instructed their NPC's to party and music started to play and the captain and navigator drank their time away.

Levy leaned back in her chair watching her character dance "so serious question what do we do now?" Levy asked Gajeel sat up on his bed "I'm not sure we can keep playing you know till we're so over powered" he said but he wasn't confident about his answer "well I'm not sure if we can keep playing since school will be starting back up in a few weeks" Gajeel immediately groaned "Don't remind me I have start getting my stuff packed" Levy didn't know what to say "are you moving?" she asked Gajeel nodded then realised he didn't actually answer "yea I'm from Oak Town so I'm moving not only city but school too" he said half glad to be moving but he had some memories "where you moving to?" she asked as Gajeel was reminiscing on his friendship with Juvia "Magnolia and I'm going to Magnolia High" once Levy heard that she squealed in excitement "what's got you so happy?" Gajeel asked Levy and once she calmed down "I live in Magnolia and go to Fairy Tail High" she said as Gajeel's jaw hit the floor "do you wanna meet up?" he asked "yes absolutely, on the first day back we can meet at the statue at the entrance." Gajeel agreed but had to call it a day so he could get his things packed, Levy couldn't believe that she will be able to meet her pirate companion maybe just maybe things are turning around for her.

 **And that's chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen the next chapter will be the final one thank you to everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed it, as usual please review and give constructive feedback and have a good day.**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Levy couldn't sleep the night before the thoughts kept going through her head 'I'm actually going to meet him' was on constant replay in her mind, Levy's alarm went off and even though she only got at least 2 hours she was ready to go.

Levy arrived at the schools main gates drained and tired but she couldn't contain her excitment she sat on a bench infront of the schools principle, Levy waited she kinda knew what Gajeel looked liked but maybe she missed him Levy then got a message on her phone.

Iron Dragon - Almost there

Levy put her phone away but her eyes went wide as she saw Sammy and a group of people approching her Levy tried to get away but more of Sammy's guys approched her "Bookworm you're looking a little pale what did you do spend the entire time in doors?" Sammy said laughing Levy grumbled as she looked around and saw that she was completely surrounded "why? you've been doing this for so long, what have I ever done to you?" Sammy smirked "I know and it's been fun and to be honest, beating you up is actully just for fun"

Lucy was sipping on her coffee, to her the vacation went by way too quickly "Hey Luce" and just like that all the memories came flooding back as her pink heared boyfriend came running up to her "Hey Natsu" she greet and they shared a quick kiss the couple satered walking through the car park entrance "man the vacation was amazing" Natsu said while yawning "yea i feel bad for leaving Levy out though, all she did was play on her game all the time with this wierdo" Lucy confessed she was worried about Levy the entire time. The pair saw a large crowed "I wonder what's going on" she saw a familer bluenette on the floor "Natsu it's Levy" once Natsu knew what was happening he immediately sprinted towards the crowd.

Levy stopped counting the hits she was taking from Sammy and her friends all she could do was curl up and try to defend herself. The only thing Levy regreted was that she never got meet her Iron Dragon before all this happened she hear a gasp and the beat down stopped, Levy looked up and she saw a long haired guy wearing a black denim hooded jacket standing over her "Dont you touch her!" he said in defiance Levy's eyes went wide as she recognised that voice immediately.

Levy saw Sammy and the crowed start to disburst she silently thanked god for sending "GAJEEL" she heard someone shout then she saw Gajeel being tacked by Natsu "Levy are you ok?" Lucy asked as she sat Levy on the bench she was telling Lucy that she was fine but Natsu needs to stop. "NATSU" they heard a strong voice shout Natsu immediately stood up and started bowing repeatingly saying how sorry he was Gajeel got up to his feet ready to fight Natsu but a red head stood in his way "what is the meaning of this?" she said with such athority it even made Gajeel take a step back.

Levy was able to take a breath before talking "it's ok Erza he's a friend" she managed to say Gajeel looked over to Levy who managed a smile "Levy how do you know him" Erza asked with concern she had heard of Gajeel's name before and she wanted to be sure that he wasn't threating Levy "we met online playing a game I told him all about Sammy and he stopped them" she said while blushing.

Erza now fully understanding the situation stood down and thanked Gajeel for protecting her friend but she suggested that they take Levy to the nurse. The gang stood outside the nurses office waiting for Levy, Erza left to find Sammy "why didnt she say something?" Lucy said shaking her head "cause she didn't wanna worry you guy" Gajeel said who was sat oppisite the door. Lucy sighed "well i'm Lucy Levy's best friend, thats Natsu" Gajeel and natsu's eyes met "Salamander I heard your a good boxer, we definetly need to fight soon" Gajeel said with a grin which Natsu returned.

The door opened and Levy walked out and Lucy wrapped her in a hug "oh thank goodness you're alright" they seperated "yea i'm fine" Lucy stood aside as Gajeel stood there "sorry i'm not looking my best" Levy said shyly Gajeel lifted her head up "you look better actuly" he said joking and Levy hit him but had a smile on her face "I can't believe its really you, Captain" Levy says with a tear in her eye Gajeel smiles and gives her a rose made out of metel "and i gotta save you again."

Levy, Lucy and Natsu showed Gajeel around the school and they arrived at lunch room and everyone was in a good mood even though what happend spread around the school. The group sat with Gray and Erza "Levy, I managed to track down Sammy and her comrads and brought them to Makarov and they'll be punished accordingly" she said with certinty Levy smiled at the thought. Gajeel joined the rest and Levy asked what he thought about the school "it's really big" was his answer Levy then said that they will help him if he's lost and they both smiled.

Time flew for the pair and Gajeel fit in perfectly with the school, and with time Levy and Gajeel grew closer "You're doing good Shrimp" Gajeel said as Levy while she was playing his guitar "its abit hard to get a handle of" she said getting confused "like this" Gajeel got behind her and grabbed her hands "like this" he then moved her hands over the strings.

Gajeel was in a ring in the fairy tail gym for his boxing match with Natsu he looked into the crowed and saw Levy in the crowed next to Lucy "You like him don't you?" Lucy asked and Levy gasped with a blush covering her face she tried to say that she had no idea but Lucy stopped her "come on Lev you blush everytime you see him, you learned how to play guitar with him and you can't keep your eyes oh him being half naked right now." Levy sighed "am i that easy to read?" she asked Lucy hugged her "if it makes you feel better I think he likes you"

Natsu and Gajeel we're in the locker "so when you gonna ask Levy out?" Natsu asked making Gajeel choke on his drink "what you talking about?" he asked making Natsu laugh "come on metal head its obvious, you always keep an eye on her even when shes talking to Jet Droy, you come up with lame excuses to be close to her and you even went to poetry club with her" Natsu finished getting ready as Gajeel sat silent "I did the same thing with Lucy, but i almost lost her to Loki so man up" he leaves Gajeel to think.

They gang was sat in the lunch room and the head master walks in "Students I have an announcement" everybody listens "i would like to announce that in 3 weeks time fairy tail will be hosting a party for all year groups" thr sudent body cheers at the thought of a party "hey Lucy wanna go with me?" Natsu asks and Lucy kisses him in responce Levy looks at Gajeel "hey" he says and Levy looks at him "what is it?" she asks "i aint the dancing type" was his responce and Levys hope was shatterd "but i'll take ya if ya want" and Levy looked at Gajeel and she could tell he was serious "ok"

The party was finaly here and Gajeel was standing in his room looking at himself in the mirror wearing blue jeans, boots, a black shirt and a black army jacket "what do you think lilly?" he asked his cat who was laid on his bed he moeowed Gajeel looked over his outfit "yea maybe" he then attached a metal chain to his jeans "perfect" he then got his keys and left as Pantherlilly selpt.

Levy was with with Lucy, Erza and Cana "Cana dont you think you should be doing that?" Erza asked sturnly Cana kept on drinking "there wont be any booze at the party, so yea" Erza shook her head. Levy was sat in black leggings, green skirt and a black t-shirst with her favourite band "you looking foward to dancing Lev?" Lucy asked "im more nervous than anything" she said as she wanst much of a dancer but there car came and they left for a fun night.

As usual a fairy tail party was wild but laughs were had, Levy found Gajeel "you enjoying yourself?" Gajeel grunted Levy understood exactly what that ment. The pair talked then the song changed to a slow one and they saw couples start to dance Gajeel looked at Levy and they both blushed and Gajeel looked at at Natsu who just mouthed now. Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and brung her to the dance floor "uhm Gajeel are you sure?" Levy asked and Gajeel pulled her close and Levy loved every minuet of it.

The pair continued to enjoy the embrace and Levy looked up to face Gajeel "Gajeel" Levy began "I just want to tell you thanks, for everything. I know that we met through a game but I owe you alot, making me smile when I was miserable, making me laugh when i was down, i know its weird but i feel like i've known you for a long time, and i just want you that I love you alot" she said blushing and hid her face 'stupid stupid why did say that' Levy felt her head being brought up "sorry shrimp, im not good with lovey dovey words" she heard Gajeel say before she felt lips on her's. Levy was shocked but she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and the gang looked on with smiles "I'm so happy for her" Lucy said hugging Natsu who hugged her back. Levy and Gajeel broke apart "Love you too shrimp."

Levy was charting up her maps for the Navy's next voyage "Shrimp" Gajeel shouted and Levy ran outside of the hideout and she saw everyone. Lucy was marveling at the game "this is awesome" she said and Natsu agreed even though he was fighting with Gray "This is indeed amazing, the weaponry alone is breath taking" she said looking at one of her custom sword. Gajeel came up behind her and kissed her cheek "where to?" he asked as Levy put a map on the table "where ever we want" she said as the Fairy Tail flag raised high blowing in the wind.

 **Thank you so much for all the love this fic has gotten, I do have a few idead for future stories however again, Thank You.**


End file.
